"Tank" Dempsey
Tank Dempsey was an American Marine of the Marins Raiders. He is only seen in the Nazi Zombies levels Shi No Numa and Der Riese on ''Call of Duty: World at War'', and on the maps Kino der Toten and Ascension in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. He is also playable on Nacht der Untoten and Zombie Verruckt on the hardened version of Call of Duty: Black Ops along with the other characters. Personality Tank Dempsey: American hero. Give him a loaded weapon,a good woman,and something to shoot at and he’s happy. Cross him and he’ll rip your guts out and use them as a bandolier. Dempsey was selected for this mission after he showed his true grit at the battle for Peleliu. His unit was captured during the early raids before the main invasion, and he spent 2 weeks in a rat infested bamboo cage submerged in malarial water. Eventually, he gnawed his way through the cage, and then gnawed his way through his captors armed only with a Bobby pin and his Medal of Honor which he keeps secreted in various body cavities. There is no before the war for Dempsey, there is no after. There is only the legend of Tank Dempsey, and how he won the war for the rest of us. In an article on the CIA database in Black Ops it says Tank, along with Takeo, had their minds wiped by Element 115. It also says Richtofen is observing them. It should be noted that Tank is slowly regaining his memories judging by quotes from Ascension. Tank's rank is at least sergeant as he has lead numerous recon missions for the Marines. One of his most notable was his mission to extract Peter from the Asylum (Verruckt), but it ended horribly. Quotes 'Shi No Numa' See: ''Shi No Numa/Quotes '''Der Riese' *(When seeing Pack-a-Punch) "Pack-a-Punch! Ha; Reminds me of a sweet chick I knew once, hehehe!" *(At the start of a Hellhound Round) "The Devil's dogs, no match for the U.S. Marines!" *(At the start of a Hellhound Round) "Shouldn't these guys be on a leash?" *"Everything burns!" *(After getting a weapon from Pack-A-Punch) "Oorah, Pack a Punch! Where's that dead meat?" *(Knifing a zombie with the Bowie Knife) "Eat it gutbag!" *"They're swarming look out!" *(After getting the Bowie Knife) "Time to cut these brainbags!" *(Knifing a zombie with the Bowie Knife) "Oh yeah!" *(After getting a weapon from Pack-A-Punch) "That's what I'm talking about" *(After getting a weapon from Pack-A-Punch) "That's what I need. More fuckin' firepower!" *(After getting a weapon from Pack-A-Punch) "I'm makin' some freakmeat stew! Who wants some?!" *"K.I.A. Maggot sack!" (After killing a zombie) *(AT the start of a Hellround) "When I find your master I'm kickin' his ass!" *(When he gets a bad gun from the mystery box.) "I never won anything, except war. Oorah!" *(After headshot)"A bullet to the brain! Oorah!" *(After nuke) "Ka-fuckin-boom freakbag!" *(After getting an MG from the Mystery Box) "A big toy for the big boy!" *(After getting an MG from the Mystery Box) "Now I've got somethin' fun to bring to the party!" *(After getting a Molotov Cocktail from the Mystery Box) "If I had a good weapon I'd blow this box up." 'Kino der Toten' *"Knee deep in zombie shit with no ammo. Glorious." (When out of ammunition) *"Aw, our little bundle of badass." (When looking at Takeo's photo in Kino der Toten) *"Hey, player! I need some ammo or I'm going down!" (When out of ammunition) *"Hey, player! Drop the chips and get me some ammo!" (When out of ammunition) *"No power, no glory." (On round 1) *"Back off, meat mouth!" (After killing a zombie) *"Eat it sqwag!" (After killing a Gas Zombie) *"Fuck me, that smells!" (After killing a Gas Zombie) *"K to the I to the A Zombitch!" (After killing a zombie) *"There is somthing so beautiful about blowing shit up!" (After killing a zombie with explosives) *"I'm going to miss that little guy..." (After throwing a Cymbal Monkey) *"Slaying zombies since 1945! Oraahh" (Upon multiple zombie kills) *"Okay, let's see, a thousand zombies, and one Dempsey; yeah that seems fair." (Upon multiple zombie kills) *"He just... he just blew all over the place! *laughs* Wow! (After killing a zombie with Thundergun) *"That's the last leg you'll ever hump!" (After killing a Hellhound) *"Oooh,Yeah! Dempsey gets an upgrade!" (After getting his weapon from the pack-a-punch) 'Ascension' :"Who would of thought a little girl could cause sooo much trouble!?"" :— Dempsey when Pack-a-punching a gun, saying that Samantha Maxis is in control of the Zombies. :"Hey, check it out, black and white bitches!" :— Starting a game. :"It was all Nikolai's fault!" :— After being revived :"Bye-bye box." :— Getting a Teddy Bear. :"Wow, you're all so limp and... wow... (laughs)" :— When getting multi kills with the Thundergun. :"I'll Send you back to space, monkey bones!" :— Getting attacked by a Space Monkey. :"Back off Monkey!... die!" :— Dempsey after killing a Space monkey :"Hey, Treyarch! Can we get a new objective, please?" :— When starting a new game. :"Is it just me or did anyone else hear a voice?" :— When starting a new game. :"Hey, what happened to all the color?" :— When starting a new game. :"No one can ever tell me why there's always a big switch to find. Seriously." :— When starting a new game. :"Whoa man, I didn't know I was that good. Oh wait, yeah I did!" :— When killing a large group of zombies. :"I think that one hit the sky. Holy crap!" :— When killing a zombie with the Thunder Gun. :"Ahh man, I keep forgetting to update my Facebook page." :— While waiting for the Pack-A-Punch to finish. :"Yeah yeah, there's no power. HOLY CRAP, NO COLOR EITHER!!" :— When starting a new game. :"This is like waiting for the midnight release!" :— While waiting for the Pack-A-Punch to finish. :"Hey, where's the hammer?" :— After buying a Sickle. :"What's this?" :— After getting the Matryoshka Doll from the Mystery Box. :"NOT A CHANCE IN HELL!" :— After knifing a zombie. :"Yeah, yeah. Found the song. Whatever." :— Upon finding the secret song :"I told you not to touch me BONE-JUNKEY!!" :— After killing a zombie that attacked him. :"I sure hope that was a good idea" :— After completing the final power node. :"Hey what's up Tak?" :— After talking to his matryoshka doll with Takeo. :"Nothing left in my guns." :— When out of ammo. :"This one is MINE!!!" :— When receiving a weapon from the Pack-A-Punch machine. :"Dude, get me some ammo!" :— When out of ammo. :"Look at the poor, evil doctor all surrounded." :— When Richtofen is surrounded. :"On my way, Doc. Only because I want to shank you myself." :— When Richtofen is down or surrounded. :"Well, this will do the trick." :— After buying a sickle. :"Hey Richtofen, speed dating again?" :— When Richtofen is being chased by zombies. :"Holy Undead Space Monkeys!" :— When starting a Space Monkey round :"Take that Romero maggot! (Reference to George Romero)" :— After killing a Zombie :"An SMG... now I just need one for my other hand!" :— After getting the Spectre from the Mystery Box. :"I can't stand prunes." :— After buying PhD Flopper :"(Demented Laughing)" :— After taking your Upgraded Ray Gun from the Pack-A-Punch machine :"Who's this guy?" :— After Nikolai's Matryoshka Doll talks to him (possibly because he completely ignores nikolai) :"It's raining body parts, Richtofen will be so happy!" :— After blowing off a limb. :"Is this a doll or an action figure?" :— After a Matryoshka Doll talks to him Trivia * Fans often say that he resembles both Polonsky and Roebuck from the campaign. * He has the same Character Template as Polonsky. * Dempsey bears a striking resemblance to Polonsky, especially the fact they have the same hair color and Dempsey doesn't wear a helment, as Polonsky usually get's his shot off, but has some facial features similar to Sgt. Roebuck as well. * It seems that Dempesy shows disrespect and an disapproving attitude towards Nikolai Belinski. * He seems to somewhat respect Takeo Masaki despite the latter being affiliated with the Imperial Japanese Army. This is strange as he despises the Zombies, which are Japanese. * He does not trust Richtofen due to vauge memory flashes from his mind wipe, he also does not trust Nikolai as well stating that he feels Nikolai is hiding somthing under the Vodka. It could explain his attitude towards Nikolai. * It appears he really despises the Imperial and Nazi Zombies (Der Riese). Often calling them "Freakbag", "Meatsack" or "Freaksack". * His favorite weapons are the M16 , the BAR , and the Thompson . * When Dempsey gets a headshot, he sometimes mentions the fact that they aren't keeping score, but in reality, a headshot score is kept. * In online Nazi Zombie co-op games, the person who is the host will play as Dempsey. * Dempsey seems to like German heavy weaponry, such as the MG42 and FG42. * Every character in Shi no Numa seems to dislike Molotov Cocktails, including Dempsey, but they are actually quite good in some cases. * He is shown being killed in the trailer for Der Reise. He was hit by a zombie and then all of the sudden there is an explosion. Possible suicide? It was probably put in to show that it's very unwise to travel alone as Dempsey did, because for the whole trailer he was seperated from the group. But he was seen supporting them by lowering a bridge and shouting out warnings. However, if you look very closely when the explosion takes place, you will see that he actually stabbed the zombie that was about to hit him, and during the explosion, he is still up. * He says the same thing about one of his favourite weapons, the MG42. * If you are playing Shi No Numa or Der Riese, and your colour code is white, you are Dempsey. * Dempsey is the character you play as in a solo Der Riese or Shi No Numa game. * Dempsey appears to be rather uneducated, as he can't pronounce the word "teleporter". * On the iPhone version of Nazi Zombies, Dempsey's point color is green. Category:Characters Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:Ascension Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops